The present invention generally relates to a feed mechanism for sue with a right angle drill. More particularly, it is concerned with obtaining optimum thrust and position of a right angle drill during production manufacturing, primarily in confined part access areas.
In modern drilling processes, it is desirable to eliminate the difficulties that often arise when drilling holes in areas of limited access. Although the right angle drill can remedy this problem to an extent, its use alone still requires additional adjustments in position nd leverage by the operator to achieve the required thrust and hole location for correctly feeding the drill bit into the workpiece.
Previously, right angle drilling thrust requirements in limited access areas were met by using a wood pry bar or similar object. Such devices increase the capability of the operator to exert the required thrust to feed the drill bit into the workpiece during operation. Furthermore, use of these devices generally elevates safety risks, increases production time, decreases part consistency, and contributes to premature bit breakage. Drill bit breakage can be particularly severe when using carbide bits for drilling composite structures: inadvertently side loading the right angle drill while drilling with a leverage device can cause immediate breakage of the carbide drill bit.
Power feed right angle drill equipment, such as that offered by Dresser Industries and others, has been developed to overcome limited access drill feed thrust problems. However, this equipment occupies more work space, requires large drill plates, and requires a locking mechanism, such as locking screws, for locking the drill into the workpiece which may restrict the drill unit's rotational location possibilities.